Failure to Understand
by Musical Sunrise
Summary: Prayer is always talking at Canard, trying to get him to understand it. Too bad he never gets it. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray.


**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed X Astray. Canard and Prayer. This is the only Gundam series I'm familiar with, and it's sweet, although it's short. I do not own the series or characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Canard growled, furious. Every alarm on the ship was going off. They were under attack, and he was itching to go fight. Unfortunately, the blond boy he'd picked up earlier had planted himself squarely in his path.

"No! You don't need to fight!" Prayer retorted. His arms were extended at his sides, acting as a barrier to prevent the dark-haired boy from passing.

Canard scowled in response. This always happened. For some reason, Prayer always insisted on talking things out and ending them peacefully. Shouldn't he have learned by now that talking solved nothing? Talk at someone and they did nothing. Shove a gun under their nose, and they'd do whatever you told them to. Besides, fighting was more fun.

"Move." He growled, flinging out an arm and effectively knocking the other boy to the floor. As far as he was concerned, this conversation was over. Stepping over the angry blond, he made his way hastily down the hallway. He had to get to the Hyperion before they were all blown to smithereens. Damn that brat for wasting his time!

Racing into the launching bay, he leaped into the cockpit of the Hyperion and activated the controls.

"Canard!"

Damn, why couldn't that brat just give up?

"Canard, it's not necessary to fight! Lives are worth more than-"

Whatever else Prayer had been about to say was cut off as Canard closed the cockpit and launched out into space. Immediately, he felt the familiar course of adrenaline. There was nothing more exciting than a fight. And each fight could only bring him closer to his goal of defeating Kira Yamato.

He threw himself into the fray with the same ferocity he always brought to the battlefield. As a super coordinator, he was good at what he did. Nobody could break through his shield, no matter what weapon they fired at him. Canard only laughed at the fools. He knew who the better fighter in this battle was, and it wasn't this pack of morons.

Laughing in deranged glee, he opened fire. Shot after shot was fired from his gun, each one hitting its target and reducing them to a mere pile of space debris. The few people that were quick enough to dodge his shots once weren't able to do so the second time he shot at them. There wasn't a single person in that squadron fit to call a challenge. Soon Canard was the only one left. With the euphoria still buzzing in his veins, he turned back to the ship.

As he'd very well expected, Prayer was waiting for him when he returned. He made quite a picture, with his arms crossed and is stance set, glaring at him like a mother at a wayward son. The kid was a bleeding heart, and was doubtlessly pitying the men that he'd just killed. Complete idiocy. They'd known what they were getting into when they'd signed on to the military.

With what could be called a snarl, he shoved past the shorter boy. He had better things to do than listen to a lecture. Prayer was having none of it though, and Canard could hear his footsteps following him. For a pacifist, the guy sure had a thing for confrontation.

"What do you want?" He demanded, halting and turning around. They'd been walking for a full minute, and Prayer had yet to launch into his lecture. Since Canard knew it was coming, and he hated waiting, he figured he'd best bring on the inevitable.

Prayer's expression was odd. "You're going to get yourself killed on of these days." He said, as though Canard hadn't realized that yet.

"Yeah, so? That's the way it goes. If I get defeated, then I had no right to live in the first place." Canard said, frowning. He was sure that he'd gone over this with Prayer before. But of course, nothing ever sank in to that little blond head.

"Are you really prepared to die?" Prayer asked, sounding confused and... sad?

Despite being thrown off by this behaviour, Canard replied as he usually would. "Of course. You walk into battle fully prepared to die. If you're not, you shouldn't be there in the first place. Which is what _your_ problem is. You're not ready to die yet." He said, poking a finger firmly into Prayer's chest, causing him to scowl and slap his hand away.

"I'm not ready to die, and I'll never be ready to kill." He snapped hotly. Seemed like he'd finally lost his temper. "I just can't understand why you'd be so willing to do both."

Canard was already bored with this conversation. It was going the same way all of their conversations went: nowhere. "You don't have to understand," he replied coldly. "You've just got to stay out of my way and let me do my thing. If you can't handle being here, go back to those junk guild brats. It's not like we need you."

Prayer stung back, obviously stung by that comment. "Somebody's got to keep you in line." He said through gritted teeth, looking up at Canard as though there was something that he had to understand here, some concept that he had yet to grasp."And anyone else would just sit by and let you get yourself killed."

Disgusted, Canard turned around and continued on his way. Prayer could think whatever he wanted. "You're pathetic. You're probably the only one who wouldn't celebrate to see me go."

"I know." Prayer murmured. At least he wasn't following him anymore. "And I would be sad if you died, Canard. Very sad."

That was about as much as he could stomach. With a disgusted grunt, Canard continued to his room, leaving Prayer standing in the hallway alone. That kid really didn't make sense sometimes.


End file.
